


Megalo Strikes Back

by MaxBaik



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide Frisk, Good Chara, Sans Doesn't Remember Resets, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale True Reset, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBaik/pseuds/MaxBaik
Summary: Человек застрял в порочном круге. Геноцид за геноцидом. Сброс за сбросом. Кара продолжала лишать его свободы. Но теперь это изменится. Он сбросит с себя оковы, и "демон, который приходит, когда называют его имя", потеряет над ним власть. Пришло время последней битвы против мегаломаньяка!





	Megalo Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено ремиксом Megalovania Strike Back (https://youtu.be/9rQoQJg44fo)

Человек стоял в начале широкого, длинного коридора. По краям стояли мраморные колонны, огромные витражи с королевским гербом заливали всё золотым светом. Человек был здесь один, но он знал, что через несколько мгновений это изменится. Он уже столько раз проходил через этот коридор, что то, что ждало его дальше, он мог проделать на автомате.

Однако, человек не был таким уж самоуверенным. Он знал, что сейчас будет жарко, и малейшая ошибка могла стоить ему… нет, не жизни. Всего лишь личного времени, потраченного на поиски способа разорвать этот порочный круг. Поэтому человек, воззвав к своей решительности, создал СОХРАНЕНИЕ, чисто на всякий случай.

Человек пошёл вперёд, сжимая рукоять ножа. Довольно бесполезного в данной ситуации, но что-то, что могло считаться настоящим оружием, придавало уверенности.

Поначалу перед человеком никого не было, но стоило ему моргнуть, как перед ним появилась коренастая фигура.

– здоров. занят был, а?

Человек промолчал. У него был соблазн заткнуть шутника и перейти сразу к делу, но был и интерес. Сможет ли скелет что-нибудь прочитать на лице человека на этот раз?

– короч, у меня к тебе вопрос. ты думаешь, что наихудший человек может измениться…? что все могут стать лучше, если они просто попытаются?

Видимо, нет.

– хе-хе-хе-хе… ладно. ну, вот вопрос получше. ты хочешь неприятностей? потому что если ты сделаешь хоть шаг вперёд… тебе РЕАЛЬНО не понравится то, что будет дальше.

Человек, словно насмехаясь, сделал крохотный шаг вперёд, при этом покрутив нож в руке, дав скелету понять, что намерения у него были серьёзные.

– что ж. извини, старая леди. вот почему я никогда не даю обещаний.

На этот раз человек решил немного изменить «сценарий». Когда Санс начал говорить: «какой прекрасный снаружи денёк…», он совершил выпад, не дожидаясь окончания речи и брутальной атаки, в надежде застать скелета врасплох. Скелет, тем не менее, смог уклониться и от этой атаки. Человек издал возмущённый вопль, на что Санс ответил:

– что? надеялся застать меня врасплох? по лицу твоему вижу, что ты это уже кучу раз слышал. скажи хоть, я тебя убивал?

Человек не ответил, злобно уставившись на скелета.

– что ж. вселяет надежду. значит, есть шанс тебя победить. хоть по лицу вижу, что без толку.

Внезапно взмахнув рукой, Санс сделал душу человека синей и прижал её к полу. Человек уже собрался уворачиваться от привычной последовательности магических костей и смертельных лучей, но то, что произошло дальше, совершенно отличалось от того, что было раньше. Застигнутый врасплох человек получал костями там, где он надеялся от них увернуться, а гигантские скелеты появлялись совсем не там, где должны были.

~~~

– здоров. похоже, тебя что-то разозлило. наверное, я весьма хорош, а?

Человек понял, что менять «сценарий» было себе дороже. Одно дело позволить Сансу знать о сбросах, а совсем другое – что ты знаешь его тактику. Пусть дальше думает, что человек тоже очень хорошо умеет уворачиваться от внезапных атак.

В итоге это оказывается правильным решением. Санс рассыпается в белую пыль за дверью в коридор, и человек идёт дальше. Дальше – рутина. Тронный зал всё так же залит солнечным светом через отверстия в крыше. Король всё так же не узнаёт в человеке человека. Цветок всё так же трусливо пытается выслужиться перед человеком, добивая смертельно раненого короля, и так же разбивает его душу, не дав человеку её забрать. Но несмотря на тщательный (и успешный) рейд по Новому Дому в поисках не успевших или не желающих эвакуироваться монстров, человеку всё равно не хватило сил помешать появиться этому проклятому духу.

*** Приветствую. Я – Кара. «Кара». Демон, который приходит, когда называют его имя. Неважно, где. Неважно, когда…**

Кара продолжала свою как будто заученную речь. Поначалу. Но в какой-то момент её речь отошла от «сценария».

*** … Есть причина, по которой ты продолжаешь воссоздавать этот мир. Есть причина, по которой ты продолжаешь его уничтожать. Хмм. Я уже ничего не могу в тебе понять. Зачем ты продолжаешь это делать? В чём причина?**

Человек заинтересованно посмотрел на Кару. На её лице появилось что-то, чего он ещё не видел. Как будто она изо всех сил пыталась скрыть какую-то эмоцию. Такое изменение в привычном поведении интриговало.

*** Дело же не только в «извращённой сентиментальности»? Сколько раз я говорила тебе попробовать пойти по другому пути?… Ну да ладно. Этому миру уже ничего не поможет. Давай добьём его и создадим новый.**

– Стирай, – ответил человек.

*** Верно. Другого выбора у тебя и нет.**

~~~

_**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999** _

~~~

На этот раз человек решил перед боем с Сансом проникнуть в Истинную Лабораторию, куда ящерица повела эвакуировавшихся и выживших жителей подземелья. Пошарив в опустевшем Новом Доме и в ЯДРЕ в поисках каких-нибудь инструментов, он принялся за взлом двери в секретный лифт. Внезапно дверь открылась сама по себе. Сперва человек хотел обрадоваться такому удобству, но затем заметил в лифте какой-то мусор. Мусор, с которого капало что-то белёсое.

Первым напала, если верить Каре, тающая мать Сноудрейка с вегетоидами вместо глаз. Даже Кара у него в голове не знала, что ещё сказать про это уродство, кроме сухих данных:

*** АТК -12, ЗАЩ -4.**

Тающее уродство яростно прохрипело:

– У… бий… ца!..

Судя по тому, что окончательно умирающая Андайн таяла похожим образом, тут тоже была как-то замешано слишком большое количество решительности. Человек ответил со злобной усмешкой:

– Какая же мерзость. Поверь, сынулька твой должен быть мне благодарен, что он не видит это убожество!

*** Мать Сноудрейка не обращает внимания на твоё издевательство.**

Двенадцать разных голосов произнесли одновременно:

_– Заткнись, убийца!_  
– Оставь монстров в покое!  
– Это тебе за сестру!  
– Мой личный ад будет ничем по сравнению с твоим!  
– Уйди от неё!  
– Не приближайся к доктору!  
– Это тебе за брата!  
– Умри!  
– Пошёл прочь!  
– Доктору стоило убить тебя гораздо раньше!  
– Растворись, чудовище!  
– Ты за всё ответишь! 

Одновременно с этим из лифта выскочил… «Лимонный хлеб»?!

*** А чего ты хотел? Пахнет же лимонным хлебом.**

Сам монстр был похож на Смурену с накачанными руками и желейной пастью. Оно попыталось укусить человека, но тот смог вовремя отскочить и ударить самому. Монстр от этого, казалось, стал только сильнее. Когда человек, увернувшись от собакоподобного амальгама и от бабочек птицы-жнеца, ударил мать Сноудрейка, огромная рана на ней невероятно быстро затянулась. Человек недоумённо пробормотал:

– Как это возможно? Я сильнее всех в этом мире!

Тающим монстрам было на это всё равно, и в конце концов человек пал под их атаками…

~~~

Вернувшись ко входу в «уборную» в лаборатории Альфис, человек решил применить хитрость. Если этих уродцев ничего не берёт, то разумнее будет их обойти. Дверь лифта снова открылась, и человек, не теряя на этот раз времени, развернулся и побежал наружу. Как и ожидалось, амальгамы в жажде отомстить погнались за ним.

Свесившись на руках над лавой, человек дождался, когда амальгамы промчатся мимо. Затем он подтянулся, залез обратно и вернулся в лабораторию, где дверь в лифт ещё не закрылась. Поездка вниз прошла без проблем.

Что-то невероятно смешное было в том, как преисполненные надеждой лица монстров, столпившихся у лифта внизу, исказились в первобытном ужасе. Похоже, они были так уверены, что амальгамы смогут остановить человека в бою (и были полностью правы), что вид этого самого человека, стоящего в лифте вместо тающих монстров, вогнал их в такой ступор, что они начали шевелиться только после гибели трёх, ближайших к лифту монстров.

~~~

Когда человек поднялся на лифте из лаборатории, его УР был равен 40.

~~~

И снова человек стоял в начале широкого, длинного коридора. По краям так же стояли мраморные колонны, огромные витражи с королевским гербом так же заливали всё золотым светом. Человек был здесь один, но он знал, что через несколько мгновений это изменится. Он уже столько раз проходил через этот коридор, что то, что ждало его дальше, он мог проделать на автомате.

Однако кое-что должно было измениться. Его сила стала как никогда высока, и он был уверен, что на этот раз ему хватит решительности успеть забрать душу Азгора, одолеть влияние Кары и спокойно выбраться на поверхность, наконец-то помешав ей стереть мир.

Человек пошёл вперёд, сжимая рукоять ножа. Довольно бесполезного в данной ситуации, но что-то, что могло считаться настоящим оружием, придавало уверенности.

Поначалу перед человеком никого не было, но стоило ему моргнуть, как перед ним появилась коренастая фигура.

– здоров. занят был, а?

Ни к чему было портить «сценарий». Поэтому человек терпеливо ждал, пока скелет закончит свою речь и перейдёт к делу.

– короч, у меня к тебе вопрос. ты думаешь, что наихудший человек может измениться…? что все могут стать лучше, если они просто попытаются?

Ещё пара мгновений…

…

что?..

…

– что такое? у тебя такое лицо, как будто ты привидение увидал.

За спиной скелета формировалась невысокая фигура. Она была размытой, но постепенно принимала всё больше знакомых черт. Скелет осторожно обернулся. Впрочем, осторожность была излишней, ибо человек был слишком шокирован, чтобы воспользоваться моментом и атаковать Санса.

*** Приветствую. Я – Кара. Впрочем, ты и так это знаешь, верно? Нет нужды повторяться.**

– что? ещё один человек? Откуда ты взялся?

*** Успокойся, Санс. Я просто дух, которого всё достало** , – с этими словами Кара встала рядом со скелетом и взглянула на человека перед ними.

Тот в неверии прохрипел:

– Как?! Как это возможно? Тебя не должно здесь быть! Я сильнее тебя! Я решительнее!

*** Тут ты ошибаешься, «партнёр». Конечно, именно ТВОЯ решительность пробудила меня от смерти. Поначалу я ничего не понимала. Наш план провалился. Почему я вернулась к жизни?**

Человек никак не мог отогнать чувство дежа-вю. Однако, оно быстро исчезло само.

*** Поначалу ты убивал просто ради самозащиты. Поначалу ты не понимал, почему с каждым убийством тебе становилось всё легче убивать и переносить чужие атаки. Потом Санс объяснил тебе природу УР и ОП. Большая ошибка, Санс.**

– То есть, этот геноцид – из-за меня? – отчаяние на лице скелета было почти невыносимым.

*** Да. В первые несколько «прохождений» он не успевал забрать душу Азгора. В первый раз этот человек решил пощадить короля, но его убил говорящий цветок и уничтожил его душу. Во второй раз король сам покончил с собой, но цветок вмешался и тут. В третий раз король погиб от рук человека, но цветок и тут помешал ему забрать душу** , – Кара посмотрела на человека. – **Ты решил, что тебе не хватает силы, ОП, чтобы успеть забрать душу до вмешательства Флауи. К тому же ты привык к тому, как легко можно уходить от последствий, просто сбрасывая. И решил посмотреть, что будет, если намеренно искать и убивать как можно больше монстров и набрать как можно больше ОП. Мне это не понравилось.**

Тут Кара виновато уставилась в пол.

*** В этом геноциде виновата и я. Поначалу я решила вести себя как просто голос в голове, не имеющий никаких связей с монстрами. Должно быть, моя отстранённость заставила тебя думать, что эти монстры всё равно никому не нужны и не достойны существования. Потом ты впервые дошёл до УР 20, и я решила вмешаться напрямую. Я воспользовалась твоей силой, чтобы полностью стереть мир, и заставить тебя отдать мне свою ДУШУ в обмен на восстановление мира. Я думала, что это научит тебя уроку, что ты не выше последствий** , – она с ненавистью посмотрела человеку в его прищуренные глаза. – **Видимо, нет. Даже с ДУШОЙ, больше тебе не принадлежавшей, ты продолжал искать способ найти больше силы. И теперь я полностью поняла смысл моей реинкарнации. Сила. Вместе мы уничтожали врага и становились сильнее. Моя решительность росла с каждым новым геноцидом. Сколько раз я не говорила тебе, что есть другой способ спастись из подземелья, ты снова и снова всех убивал. С меня хватит.**

Человек произнёс:

– Значит, мне нужно найти способ не дать тебе набраться этой силы. А пока пойдём по привычному сценарию. Дай только вернусь к СОХРАНЕНИЮ у лаборато… – глаза человека расширились в ужасе. – Что происходит? Почему я не чувствую своего сохранения?!

Санс хмыкнул:

– хех. похоже, тут всё РЕШЕНО за тебя, малой.

Кара продолжила:

*** Назад пути нет. Если ты убьёшь кого-то из нас, то я просто сброшу к началу этого разговора. И не пытайся вымолить у нас пощады. ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ СВОЙ ВЫБОР ДАВНЫМ-ДАВНО.**

Санс, не теряя времени, сумел выбить нож из руки человека, отлевитировав его Каре. Та благодарно кивнула и бросилась на врага, который увернулся от большинства замахов. Человек в ответ достал пустой револьвер и начал атаковать в ответ.

– хех. значит, аномалия – это ты, малой? ты у нас по временным линиям скачешь?

*** Посмотрим, как ты поскачешь теперь!**

Санс, поняв, что человек знал его придуманную заранее тактику, импровизировал, стараясь застать человека врасплох. Это, вместе с воскресшим духом другого человека, стало настоящим испытанием для убийцы.

Луч из призванного черепа обжёг плечо едва отскочившего человека, которого ударил под дых забор из костей. Превратив душу человека в синюю, Санс бросил его в стену, из которой спустя мгновение ударила ещё одна куча костей. Человек свалился на пол, быстро встал и помчался в сторону скелета, который всё так же непринуждённо увернулся от удара. Человек на мгновение потерял равновесие, но этого мгновения оказалось больше чем достаточно.

Кара с яростным, преисполненным ненависти воплем побежала на человека и вонзила нож ему в грудь.

Образовавшуюся тишину прервали только стук упавшего на пол револьвера и звуки капель, разносившиеся по обширному помещению…

– А я же тебя предупреждал, что будут неприятности.

… и необычайно холодный голос Санса.

~~~

– что теперь?

*** Не знаю. Я думаю, что сейчас у меня хватит решительности на истинный сброс.**

– и как он отличается от обычного?

*** Он чем-то похож на полное стирание мира. Только это просто возвращение во времени, которое сотрёт память всем. И Флауи, и этому человеку.**

– Но Кара, если это сотрёт и твою память, то история просто повторится! – донёсся голос Флауи. Не успел цветок порадоваться возвращению Кары (по какой бы то ни было причине), как начались размышления о том, как исправить ситуацию.

Они сидели в тронном зале. Насколько они знали, из всех жителей подземелья выжили лишь король и говорящий цветок. Как только Кара рассказала ему, что человек бы убил и его, тот задумался над правильностью своего девиза. Кара и Санс отдыхали после тяжёлого боя за чашкой фирменного золотоцветочного чая Азгора. Тот был в глубоком горе от произошедшего геноцида, но немного воспрял духом от слов его дочери об истинном сбросе.

*** Я не знаю, что будет со мной. С одной стороны, я хочу забыть всё это. С другой, я хочу не допустить того, чтобы этот человек пошёл по тому же пути. Я чувствовала, что в нём есть добро. Оно было лишь запятнано огорчениями и злостью на неудачи. Если нам повезёт, то я смогу направить его по верному пути.**

Флауи нахмурился:

– Но так я опять вернусь к своему принципу «убей или будь убит».

*** Если тебя это успокоит, то ты начинал показывать признаки отхода от своего девиза ещё до первого геноцида. Только почему-то ты всё равно не давал человеку уйти из подземелья.**

Раздался голос Азгора:

– Я знаю, что ты справишься, дочь моя. Я в тебя верю.

Та горько усмехнулась:

*** То же самое ты говорил, когда я умирала. И смотри, к чему это привело. Ну да ладно. Надеюсь, что УР 40 хватит, чтобы ничего не забыть во время полного сброса.**

Кара встала и с улыбкой осмотрела трёх монстров перед ней.

*** Ну, думаю, мне пора. Спасибо за чай, пап.**

– Пожалуйста, дочь моя. Прощай, и удачи тебе. Удачи вам.

– Прощай, Кара. Надеюсь, в другой временной линии вы тоже сможете меня вразумить.

– прощай, детка. удачи вам с малым. и не держи на него зла. если в нём и вправду есть добро, то его не за что ненавидеть.

*** Обязательно, Санс. Спасибо тебе за помощь.**

– не за что. просто… – глазницы скелета потемнели, и лицо его приобрело скорбное, умоляющее выражение. – Спаси Папируса. Пожалуйста.

Кара лишь кивнула с грустной улыбкой и, повернувшись, подошла к лежащему недалеко завёрнутому в ткань телу человека.

*** Ну что, партнёр? Попробуем пойти по пути пацифиста?**

~~~

*** Можешь ли ты проявить милосердие, не сражаясь и не убегая?**

~~~

…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…

*** Спасибо, Фриск. Я знала, что я не ошибалась в тебе…**


End file.
